Pokemon: New Generation
by WhiteAngelAriah92
Summary: Ryo is a boy who dreams of being a Pokemon Master. Ariah is a girl who just doesn't care. Embarking on their very first journey, they will both meet new people, make new friends and enemies and discover many secrets of the Pokemon world.
1. Chapter 1: A New Story Begins

**Chapter 1: A New Story Begins**

It was a good day. The sun was out and shining, Pidgey's were casually flying in the light blue, cloud dotted sky. Tree's swayed with a steady breeze coming in from the Pallet shore. There was the occasional cry of a baby from some distant home and a few people and Pokemon out sweeping their front lawns and terraces. In the backdrop of the sky, one could see the red roof of the Pokemon centre, the large lab that Professor Gary Oak lounged around in all day and the brown structure of the small orphanage.

Ariah Reified was strolling down the main road to the school of Pallet Town. The road was lined with shops and buildings, with a few cars parked beside the pavement. She had brown hair down to her shoulders, pale skin and bright hazel eyes that were currently glazed over looking up at the sky. People described her as weird or strange and that she was in her own dream world most of the time. She didn't have many friends, not that she actually cared.

'A-ri-ah!'

Her eyes seemed to unglaze themselves and she turned her head downwards slightly to look at the approaching figure of Ryo Kubota. He also had brown hair, but his eyes were a warm maroon and he was slightly tanned. He was also a good 7 inches taller and he was smiling like Christmas had come early. 'Guess what?' He beamed at her as he arrived in front of her, panting slightly.

'I don't know, what?'

'No! Guess!'

'Um…ok…the Ducks have finally left their idea of taking over the world and have settled down to make a peace treaty with the Bunny Rebellion?'

Ryo stared at her. She stared back.

'What…? Oh well! Anyway! Tomorrow we're going to get our first Pokemon!' His beam widened until it was threatening to rip his face in two.

'That's nice…' She moved to side step him and carry on down the road until something occurred to her.

'We're!?'

'Yup!' Ryo took her arm and dragged her down the road to the school.

'I have everything arranged with Miss. Jane! Tomorrow, YOU and I are going down to Professor Oak's laboratory, 8am on the dot to pick up our very first Pokemon!' He turned his head slightly to look at her and smiled. Ariah groaned.

'But I don't want to…'

He stopped and grabbed both her smaller hands in his, leaning down to face her better he put on his best puppy-dog eyes.

'Come on Ariah…don't be this de-motivated for the rest of your life!' She glared at him. 'Besides, you're my very best friend and it wouldn't be that great without you by my side when I become the Pokemon Master!' He straightened and laughed. She merely rolled her eyes.

They carried on down the road to school, him happily chatting away about the choices available and their pro's and con's. She merely allowed her eyes to glaze over again, bored with his chatter. It wasn't that she disliked Ryo; it was just that she couldn't understand everyone's perceived enthusiasm with Pokemon and becoming a Pokemon master. Ryo was also one of her few, if not only, friend. He usually sat next to her in class, went to the library with her, visited her in the orphanage and invited her to his house although this could've been because he was classed as a total geek whose only one pro was that he was good at football.

The school was a fairly large building, with white walls and a blue tiled roof. It had large glass windows and an even larger front playground. It also had kindergarten all the way to high school. They stopped at the gates, where other students were entering, chatting away happily, some running around and full with energy. On the front steps were some students busily doing their homework or reading books.

'It'll be so great…a Pokemon Master…' Ryo's eyes shined with eagerness.

'In your dreams, twerp.'

Ariah and Ryo quickly turned to face the school bully Jason. He was an inch taller that Ryo, with a tough muscular body and some nasty scratches running down his face, he also had jet-black messy hair and cold blue eyes. He was currently wearing an open black top with baggy grey pants held together by a tiger-skin belt. He smirked at them; meanwhile behind him were his two henchmen, Rick and Phillip.

Ryo grimaced at Jason, 'What do you want?'

'What makes you think I want anything, I just want to give you some advice, 'cos I'm great like that.' His smirked widened. Ariah gave a light groan and rolled her eyes. Ryo tensed.

'You won't make it to the Pokemon League,' Jason leered, 'you won't even make it to the first gym! So give up now and save the tears!' Jason laughed. Ryo glared at him. With that, he and his two cronies left, laughing all the while.

The two stayed quiet for a little while before Ryo burst.

'I'll show that prick! I'll stomp him in the League and then laugh in his face!'

'Maybe you should just ignore him…' Ariah muttered as Ryo stormed off.

* * *

Ariah was quietly walking back from school, contemplating tomorrow. Ryo did a lot of things badly, including his English essays, but he was very good about going through with something he said, she knew he was going to come tomorrow morning and force her to get a Pokemon. She was now at the end of the road, had to cut through the forest and then she'd arrive at the orphanage. Following her usual route, she passed back into her thoughts, contemplating life as usual. 

That is, until her wondering eyes landed on something in the bushes behind a clump of trees. She blinked, looked around and then slowly and cautiously headed towards the bush. So far she could see an amazingly long, pink tail. Taking in a breath, she gently pushed the leaves aside-

Her mouth dropped open in amazement. Lying there, covered in bruises and cuts; with bristled, pink fur was a Mew - the legendary Mew. Unless this was Mew's long-distant cousin…or sister…or brother…she shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts. It was most definitely a Mew.

Picking up a stick, she prodded the little pink ball of fluff. It twitched but did nothing else. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, she leaned down and felt its heartbeat. Yep. Alive.

She bit her fingernails. This wasn't good…having a legendary Pokemon lying injured in front of you and having nowhere to put it. If she took it back to the Orphanage, all the other kids would quickly find it and who knew where that would lead! But if she left it out here, it could get attacked and eaten by some vicious Pokemon, and that would be too cruel. She groaned. She might as well take it back to the orphanage, fend off the children and keep it quiet and hidden until she had to leave for the inevitable journey that Ryo wanted to drag her on.

She gently picked the little creature up in her arms, laid it in her bag, making it as comfortable as possible, and headed off, making sure not to jostle the bag too much.

* * *

The Orphanage was a small building, housing 17 children. The most notable thing about the plain old building was the amount of land it had around it. Everyone liked the land because they could run around all they wanted. Ariah did not much care for the Orphanage; she didn't really like the people and the women who ran it, Mrs. Dray, was a bit of an oddball. 

She entered the building, still holding her rug sack and hoping to bypass the occupants there. Unfortunately Lina, another orphan with bright red hair and laughing green eyes, caught her.

'Ariah,' she whispered. Ariah suppressed a groan. She silently walked over; Lina had he ear pressed up against the kitchen door where the sounds of Mrs and Mr Dray could be heard.

'They're talking about you…' Ariah blinked and then squatted down next to Lina to listen in on the conversation.

'Oh but we can't! He'll be so angry!' That was Mrs Dray; she had that voice of a constipated woman anyone could recognise for miles around.

'May! We have the let her out of here sometime! She's 15 for god sakes! I've already got it organised, she's not going to be in any danger.'

'That still doesn't dispute the fact that he's going to be angry!'

'He!? How can you talk of him at this time! Abandoning…enough of that. She'll leave for her own Pokemon journey, you won't stop that!' Mr Dray sounded very angry.

'Oh dear…'

Ariah blinked. Lina looked at her and smiled, before taking her hand and quietly leading them up to their room. Lina sprawled on her bed and beamed at Ariah.

'Good for you Ariah! I can't believe you're going on a Pokemon journey…it doesn't seem like something you'd do…'

'Believe me, it wasn't by choice…' Lina giggled.

'But enough of that! Come show us the Pokemon you choose!'

'Sure…' Ariah muttered.

'Oh…and could you maybe do something for me…?' Lina leaned closer to Ariah and looked around, not that anyone else was in the room though. Ariah groaned and leaned closer in too.

'While you're at it catching Pokemon and all that…could you maybe, please please get me a Spearow? A male one…' Lina's beam widened and she put on her best puppy-dog face.

Ariah stared at her, ' I suppose I could…'

'YES!' She threw her arms around Ariah. 'You're the bestest friend ever! Thank you so much!!!'

Ariah tried to get herself out of the vice-like grip; 'yeah…' she choked out.

After Ariah and Lina had talked for a bit more, Ariah quickly closed the door behind her and returned to the rug-sack. Very gently, she lifted its lid and peered inside, there, curled up into a ball, was the Mew. So she hadn't been daydreaming it…

Looking around cautiously, Ariah gently picked up the injured Mew and softly laid it down on her pillow, then she tip-toed to the closet tucked away in the corner of the room, to the top draw that held some first-aid equipment, and then returned to the Mew. After some time, the Mew had been bandaged sufficiently. Ariah looked at the time, a big clock over the door. It was a few minutes to dinnertime. Sighing, she tucked the Mew back inside her rug-sack, laid it under the bed and headed downstairs to help with preparing dinner.

* * *

lol! My first Pokemon fic x3 I'm thinking of later putting in Character POV's but that's later 3 Tell me what you think! Review! Review! Review! Pleaaaaaase? (puppy dog eyes) 


	2. Chapter 2: Heading Off

**Chapter 2: Heading Off**

Black… mist…hopping rabbits…

'Oh my god!!! Get out! OUT! NOW!!!'

Ariah snapped her eyes open. No one could mistake the high voice of Lina when she was shrieking. THUD! From the sounds of it, she was throwing pillows too. Ariah idly wondered what poor soul managed to invoke her ire.

'That moron!' Padding feet stormed outside to the bathroom and slammed the door behind it. Ariah blinked open her eyes slowly, still recovering from the after-effects of sleep. Once her eyes adjusted to the strong light coming in from the window beside her, she assessed the room for any damages. Everything seemed to be in order, except for the pillow lying beside the door shredded slightly; there were a few feathers lying around.

Ariah groaned, slightly annoyed that Lina woke her up, and stuffed her face in her pillow, welcoming sleep anytime soon…

'Ariah?'

Ariah tried not to growl at the voice of the whispering Ryo.

'No.'

Ryo softly tiptoed into the room, creeping along like some parody of a thief and squatted beside her bed.

'I'm not really allowed in here…'

'No shit Sherlock,' Ariah muttered into the pillow.

'So wake up quick, yeah, we have to be early for our Pokemon.'

'No…no Pokemon…must have sleep…'

'No, no, wake up, come on, up, move it!' He shook her shoulder slightly. She growled and batted it away. Shuffling slightly, she moved to the other side of the bed and then reached out for the glass of water beside it. Ryo watched her. She turned to face him.

They stared at each other.

'I'm moving already!'

'Good!'

They continued to stare at each other.

'Get out now?'

'But…'

'You want to see me naked!?'

Ryo turned a bright pink, got up and quickly dashed out of the room.

She groaned, waited slightly and then sat up, letting the covers slip off her body. How much she hated mornings…

* * *

It was another good day in Pallet Town, then again, it was the start of Spring – how could it not…well, barring April showers…but Ariah and Ryo had no time to think about that. They were rushing to their destination, Gary Oak's Laboratory to get their first Pokemon. 

Ryo was running as fast as he could, almost oblivious to the plight of Ariah's shorter legs. Meanwhile, Ariah was carrying her rug-sack in her arms, careful not to jostle it too much. She had to admit, she was the reason why they were running like this. Ryo had been ready to up and leave, but remembering she still had the injured Mew in her bag, she had to make sure there was water and food for the little critter when it woke up, though surprisingly it was one hell of a heavy sleeper. Ariah envied it.

'I still…don't understand…what's so important…that you had to make…us late!' Ryo heaved out between pants of exertion.

'It was…important…OK!? Now shut up…and run!' With that, the talk ended and they sped up for the last few metres to Oak's laboratory.

The lab was a very white building. That's the first thing one would notice about the building. It was no bigger than a house and it's interior mirrored a library. As Ryo and Ariah sped into the building, they spotted one or two of the Aides, quietly pottering around doing their own business. One of them, Max, waved at them and gave them the thumbs up.

'Ah! There you are!'

Ariah and Ryo slowed down and then stopped. Ryo panted and then straightened his back, getting his breath back. Ariah leaned down and put the bag gently beside her feet. She heaved out a sigh and groaned.

Oak gave them a tolerating smile and then turned to his computer, typing something in.

'I see you were punctual as usual Ryo,' Oak indicated to the clock, which said 8am exactly. Ryo beamed.

'Nerd,' muttered Jason. Ryo jumped, only just realising that his rival had been sitting by the window all that time. They glared at each other.

'Now that you're all here, you can pick your Pokemon! Jason goes first, since he was first here,' Oak smiled at them and showed them to the table with the three pokeballs on. In front of them were plaques describing the Pokemon inside: Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. Ariah looked at the two boys excited faces and rolled her eyes. Boys…

'Heh! Well since I'm first I'll choose Charmander!' Jason smirked at Ryo, walked forward and grabbed the pokeball.

Ryo glared at him and then looked at his options. He walked forward to take one.

'I choose Squirtle!' He stepped back, with an insane smile on his face and released the said Pokemon. From what Ariah could make of it, it was a turtle, with blue skin and a brown shell. It had dark blue eyes that looked up at Ryo curiously.

'And I guess that leaves you with Bulbasaur, Ariah.' She snapped her head up to look at Oak and then took the offered pokeball.

She wished she could feel the excitement of the two boys, but she only felt a strange apathy…she opened the pokeball and out materialised the green Pokemon, with patches of darker green and a bulb on it's back, it was fairly large compared to the other two Pokemon and it had red, friendly eyes and an agreeable face.

She kneeled down, looked around and then returned her eyes to the Pokemon before her.

'Err…hi…I guess…'

'Bulba…' She smiled shakily and patted its head.

'I don't really understand you…so one nod for a boy and two nods for a girl…'

The Bulbasaur nodded once and them smiled at her widely.

'Cool, I guess…' she smiled at him again, now slightly more comfortable and stroked the top of his head.

'I challenge you to a battle!'

Bulbasaur and Ariah looked up. Ryo and Squirtle and Jason and Charmander were squaring off, it seemed Jason had released the little fire lizard and wanted to challenge Ryo.

'Oh, now boys! Don't be hasty'-

'I accept!' Ryo said, overriding Oak's scolding. Oak huffed and rolled his eyes at his Aides. They shrugged in return.

'Go Charmander! I choose you!' Charmander stepped forward and let out a growl, tensing its body in anticipation.

'Hose him down Squirt!' Squirtle jumped forward and glared right at Charmander. Ariah looked at Bulbasaur, who rolled his eyes as they sat down, ready to enjoy the show.

'All right! Charmander, use scratch!'

'Squirtle! Use tackle!'

Charmander ran forward and scratched Squirtle's arm. Squirtle grunted knocking the lizard away and then leaped into him, delivering a full-body tackle. Charmander called out in pain as he was winded. Jason winced and Ryo smirked.

'Charmander! Throw him off and then use another scratch!'

'Char!' In a show of wrestling, Charmander struggled to throw off the Squirtle, resorting to scratching him in the face. It finally wriggled free and the delivered another scratch to the wounded Squirtle. Squirtle grunted and dropped back, awaiting his next order. He was wobbly but still ready.

'Squirtle, use Tail Whip and then another Tackle!' There was a crack in the air from Squirtle's first attack. Charmander jumped, seeing this, Squirtle ran in for the kill, pummelling into Charmander's stomach.

'Char!' Charmander was thrown back and didn't get up.

'Charmander has fainted! Ryo and Squirtle are the victors!' Oak announced. Ryo and Squirtle cheered, before Squirtle sat down exhausted.

'Good job pal!' Ryo stroked Squirtle's head before returning him to his pokeball.

'Beginner's luck,' Jason grunted. He nodded his head to Oak and then stalked off.

'Sore loser,' murmured Ryo. He looked back at his pokeball and smiled. Oak gave them their pokedex's and each five pokeballs, which he had done for Jason earlier. Then he turned his attention to Ariah and Bulbasaur. 'You going to return him?' Ariah blinked. 'Eh?'

'To his pokeball…'

'Oh! I dunno…'

She looked at Bulbasaur. Said Pokemon tensed and looked ready to dish out some nasty attacks if she did.

'I take that as a no…' she said, looking at Bulbasaur and sweat-dropping.

* * *

They were walking back to the Orphanage so Ariah could show them what Pokemon she had and then pack her things. She had to admit, getting away from the Orphanage would be nice, but she didn't appreciate lugging around most of the world to get a bit of freedom. Bulbasaur padded along beside her, enjoying his surroundings and breathing in the fresh air. They had been talking for a bit and she understood him now, somewhat. 

Ryo was playing with his pokeball, still filled with adrenaline and slightly boosted ego from his first win.

'Me and Squirtle are going to stomp the League…' Ariah blinked.

'I thought you were meant to have a team of 6 with types that could combat all 5 of the opponents in the league, or something like that…' Ryo looked at her with an exasperated expression.

'Well obviously yeah! I'm just saying, Squirtle is really good!'

'Ok.' Bulbasaur snickered beside her.

'Mew…'

They all stopped.

Ariah clutched her bag closer to herself, hoping that little voice wouldn't speak again. Ryo blinked and Bulbasaur stared up at her suspiciously.

'What was that?' Ryo asked, looking around.

'I…I dunno…' Ariah responded, hoping that no emotion other than a questioning curiosity showed.

'Mew…?'

Oh shit…Ariah thought, clutching the bag even closer to herself. Ryo's eyes landed on her, pinpointing the sound.

'Was that you?'

'Err…no…' He frowned and took a step forward.

'You're lying.'

'I haven't a clue what you're talking about!'

'What's in that bag of yours?'

'None of your business!'

'Show me!' Ryo grabbed at the bag as Ariah tried to step backwards. They resulted in a tussle match. Suddenly, Ryo shoved Ariah, which sent her reeling backwards and the bag flying out of her arms.

One…two…the bag flew through the hair…three…a pink flew out of it…

Ariah gasped, trying to move forward to catch it.

'Bulba! (Got it!)' Bulbasaur exclaimed. His vines reached out and snaked around the body of the pink thing. Ariah rushed forward and took the Mew from Bulbasaur, cradling it in her arms. She took a step back.

Ryo got up, haven falling over when he shoved Ariah, and gawked at her.

'What the hell…!?'

Ariah tried to hide the Mew from view. The Mew however uncurled itself and looked up at Ariah blinking.

'Mew…?'

Ariah stared at the cerulean blue eyes of the little pink ball of fluff in her hands…it was… irresistibly cute…

'H-hi…'

'Mew,' it turned its head to the side, still staring at her.

They stared at each other for a long moment before the little Pokemon reached up one of its tiny paws and touched her face.

'Mew.' She stared at it.

The mew lifted itself slightly on its hind legs, it's long tail unfurling and touched its face to hers.

'Mew mew…'

She said nothing.

'Ariah…'

Ryo got up and moved closer, shock evident in his expression. Bulbasaur moved forward and snickered slightly. Ariah looked down at him.

'What's so funny?'

'Welcome to motherhood,' Bulbasaur replied, and then he laughed.

* * *

Ryo waited outside, holding the bag with the Mew inside. They had agreed that Mew should most definitely be kept hidden from everyone else. She and Bulbasaur had gone in so he could be introduced, she could pack her stuff and then they could leave. He had never really thought much of the orphanage. Just a place where some kids lived really… 

Squirtle was standing beside him, haven been made aware of the current situation. Now he was admiring a passing butterfly.

'A legendary…' the little turtle Pokemon muttered.

'What's that Squirt?' Ryo asked, looking down, as he leaned against one of the tree's that stood outside the Orphanage gates.

'Well, for one thing, how on earth did she get hold of it? Mew's just don't appear at random…and a Mew at that!' Squirtle sighed and laid his head against the tree as he sat beside Ryo.

Ryo shrugged, 'I guess we can ask her on the road…'

Squirtle grunted.

'Guys! Sorry we took so long!' Ariah ran up to Ryo, panting. She leaned against the tree and waited to get her breath back. Bulbasaur caught up and shook his head.

'Boy are they scary in there…'

'Mrs Dray held me back so she could give me some baked bread and some other stuff…' Ariah scrounged around in the plastic bag. Ryo looked at her, she was wearing a white top with blue, baggy jeans and a brown belt. She was also wearing a white summer hat and she had a fairly large red rug-sack on her back. He smiled, they just had to stop off at his house, get some lunch and then to Viridian City it was! He couldn't wait.

* * *

Responses to last chapters reviews: 

**gytar74: ** thanks much for the review x3

**amaguard: **Thankyou very much for pointing that out :D And I have a constant problem with apostrophes being where they're not supposed to...I tried looking for that in this chappie oo; Thankyou for the review:D

**Bashima: **Thankyou for the review!

mrowr! New chapter:D It was written at 4am so i have to revise it...; but anywho...Reviews are always nice! So please REVIEW! review revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew review! lol I may also be including Pokemon POV's later on xD


	3. Chapter 3: Viridian City Showdown

**Chapter 3: On the road to Viridian City**

'Pidgey!'

'Go Squirt! Use Tackle!'

'Squirtle!'

'Go Pokeball!'

1…

2…

3…

Ping!

Ryo cheered. The Pidgey had been successfully caught after a few tackles. Squirtle cheered beside him. He ran to pick up the pokeball and opened it. The Pidgey shook its head and blinked up at Ryo.

'Hi! My name's Ryo and I'm your new trainer!' He beamed, 'one nod for a boy, two for a girl.' The Pidgey nodded its head once.

'Great! Welcome to the team! Here's a potion…' he let Pidgey drink the potion and then returned him to his pokeball.

He straightened up, attaching the pokeball to his belt and then carried on forward, beaming.

'Isn't this fun Ariah?' He called to the girl a few yards back, whose head was slowly falling forward in the lull of sleep. She snapped it up and blinked.

'Oh…yeah…yeah…' Bulbasaur rolled his eyes beside her and shoved her forward using his vines; she stumbled forward and squealed.

'Bulbasaur! What's the big idea!?' She turned on him angrily.

'(To get you moving?)' He laughed and carried on ahead of her, snickering. She groaned and followed. There was a rustling in her rug-sack and Mew's little head popped out. She looked around, moved to lean over Ariah's shoulder and then licked her face.

'(Is mama angry?)'

Ariah sighed and then directed a small smile at Mew.

'Mama's just fine…' Mew giggled happily and returned to the rug-sack, playing with a small red ball Ryo had given her while at their stop off at his house. Ariah sped up slightly to join Ryo, Squirtle and Bulbasaur.

'Are we going to stop for a little while? My legs are tired…'

'But I want to catch a Rattata…besides, it's not that far to Viridian City!'

'Say's he; the footballer and overall enthusiast.'

Ryo laughed.

'I know I'm great like that…'

He also received a water gun to the face.

'SQUIRTLE!!'

Ariah watched as boy and turtle raced off down the road.

* * *

'(City ahead!)' Pidgey swooped down and landed on Ryo's shoulder. He had decided to let Pidgey out for a bit of fresh air and to see how long it was to Viridian City, not long apparently…

'Good work Pidgey! Return!' The little brown bird Pokemon was sucked back into his pokeball and Squirtle yawned. He tugged at Ryo's sleeve.

'I wouldn't mind going back into my pokeball too…'

Ryo nodded and returned him. He then looked back at Ariah, who was laughing with Bulbasaur. Mew was sitting on her shoulder haven learnt the ability of invisibility while on the way there. Of course it was difficult knowing where she was, now she was invisible, but Ariah seemed to know. Mew also couldn't hold it for too long and whenever she did it, she became very tired. Still, what an amazing creature…

Nearly 20 minutes later they arrived at Viridian City and carried on for a little while, searching for the PokeCentre. Ryo referred to his map, which his mum had given him. They then arrived at the Centre a little while after.

'Finally!' Ariah exclaimed, yawning. It was now evening and the sun could be seen steadily trekking its path to below the horizon, it's last rays casting a bright orange light on the surrounding clouds. The moon could already be seen in the sky. Nurse Joy saw to Bulbasaur and the others. Meanwhile Ryo and Ariah lounged on the waiting seats.

'So whaddya think…' Ryo began after a long silence.

'Think what?'

'Well everything and exploring the city individually…'

'Exploring the city individually?'

Ryo shrugged, 'just a suggestion anyway…'

'No! It's a good idea! Plus, I can get away from you for a bit…'

Ryo laughed and then put on a pout.

'Ariah! Don't like me anymore? I'm wounded!'

'Ahh…you'll survive.' She stuck her tongue out at him and then looked over at Nurse joy.

'Here you are!' Came her melodious voice, before she returned to the counter.

'(Gah! I'm bored!) Whined Bulbasaur as he sat languidly beside Ariah.

'Well…we're going to explore anyway…' Bulbasaur's eyes lit up.

'(Really? Yay!)' He jumped up to his paws and the padded quickly to the doors of the Centre.

'(Come on then!)' The boy and girl laughed and then left.

* * *

Viridian City was surprisingly busy at this time of night. The streets were crowded; people chatting away, cars blaring, and city lights winking up at the night sky. Ariah could hear people returning from work, going out to nightclubs and restaurants and generally enjoying themselves. She sighed and then thought about money. Mrs. Dray had given her most of her savings money to take on her journey, a little of it being kept by the matron in case of emergencies. But there was still much to buy…potions, poke kibble, clothes, necessities likes tents and sleeping bags…of course, Ryo's mother had been very helpful with providing sleeping items while on the road and she had given several recipes for homemade poke kibble which she assured would be better for the Pokemon than store bought food. By the condition of her Wigglytuff, Ariah felt compelled to agree. That Wigglytuff looked like a real bruiser and it was female!

'(Hey! What's that?)' Bulbasaur nodded his head to the large blue phone booth.

'That's a phone booth.'

'(What is it?)'

'Err…' how to phrase it in a way a Pokemon would understand…'a box where you press some special numbers to connect with someone else and talk to them…'

Bulbasaur thought for a moment. '(Like temporary psychic powers?)'

Ariah looked up at the sky and laughed, 'you could say it like that…'

The passed one of the numerous alleyways, until Mew popped her head out the bag and spoke.

'(I sensed something).'

'Mew?' Ariah asked quietly, careful not to draw people's attention. She was quite lucky in the fact that she was plain-faced and easy to overlook…good for when you carried a legendary Pokemon in your rug-sack…

'(Something in that alleyway…a Pokemon…)'

Ariah relaxed and gave a tolerating sigh.

'It's probably a Grimer or a Rattata, you get a lot of them in cities…'

She thought about Grimer's and winced. She distinctly didn't like those Pokemon…they were all gooey and she had no idea how they moved at all…or did anything else for that matter.

'(But it felt like Ryo's Pidgey a bit…)'

Ariah blinked. And then back-tracked to the alleyway. She then looked down at Bulbasaur who nodded. They headed in, after a while Bulbasaur gave a small yelp and ran towards a little tuft of brown feathers.

On closer inspection it was a Pidgey…and injured…

'Hey! You were right Mew!' She leaned down and very carefully picked up the little bird Pokemon. It fidgeted and fought slightly, but not enough to get free of her hands. Bulbasaur sniffed and then inspected it.

'(Hey…look at its leg…it's bleeding…)' Ariah blinked and turned over the leg in question. There was a nasty gash and it was indeed bleeding.

'Let's get the poor thing back to the Centre and heal it up.'

They nodded and left.

* * *

Ryo on the other hand was enjoying a bit of window-shopping. He looked around eagerly and drunk in all the activity around him. Squirtle and Pidgey had opted to stay out of their pokeballs and enjoy a bit of city nightlife.

'Hey! That's a cute looking Squirtle you got there!' A girl called out, giggling. All her friends giggled along with her, one of them winking at Ryo, before they carried on down the street, occasionally sparing glances at the trainer and his two Pokemon. Squirtle puffed his chest out, while Ryo blushed. Pidgey merely laughed.

'(Human girls are interesting things!)'

'(I kind of like it!)' Squirtle exclaimed, puffing his chest out even more.

Ryo blinked out of his stupor and kicked Squirtle over.

'Enough of the ego, turtle-head.' He laughed as Squirtle stuck his tongue out. They carried on down the road, joking and laughing until-

Thud!

Ryo, his Pokemon and the boy they bumped into landed on the ground.

'Hey! We're really sorry'- Ryo began, before looking up at the boy.

'Twerp!'

'Jason!'

* * *

Ariah sighed and walked out of the Centre. They had rushed back there, her careful not to jostle the injured Pokemon and had handed it over to Nurse Joy. Apparently it was a female and it would be fine in a few hours. Ariah sighed again and carried on down the street. Bulbasaur followed along beside, playing with Mew's red ball. The little Pokemon had fallen asleep and was presiding in Ariah's bag.

'What do you want to do Bulbasaur?'

'(I don't know...what is there?)'

'Well…'

'Hey! It's that loner!' Ariah turned her head quickly and Bulbasaur snapped his head up, lifting his concentration from the ball. There, standing before them was Rick and Phillip. They snickered. Rick flexed his large muscles and ran a hand through his spiky brown hair, cold grey eyes glittering, while Phillip grunted and shrugged his ape like arms, black hair greasy and tousled. They circled her and fingered their pokeballs.

'Out on your own, girlie?' Rick sneered at her. Bulbasaur growled threateningly and moved closer to Ariah, tensing.

Phillip grunted, 'wanna' play with us?'

Rick laughed, 'yeah…we're loads of fun!' He smiled nastily at Ariah and looked her up and down.

'Not particularly, but thanks for the offer.' She replied coldly. 'Besides, where's your ring-leader, Jason?'

Phillip snickered. 'Who cares?' Rick replied as he whipped out his pokeball. 'Anyway, since you don't wanna play with us you better battle us!' They released their Pokemon at the same time; a Rattata and an Ekans.

Ariah jumped back and blinked.

'Two at once!? Officer Jenny will'-

'Who cares? Ekans! Use Bite!' Rick called. The snake Pokemon lunged forward.

'Rattata use Tackle!'

Bulbasaur yelped and deftly dodged the two lunging Pokemon. He returned to position in front of Ariah and aimed a glance at her. Ariah gulped and then shook her head.

'Fine then.'

Phillip called for another Tackle and another Bite was thrown at Bulbasaur.

'Bulbasaur dodge both of them! Use your Vines to throw Rattata into a wall and Tackle Ekans!' Bulbasaur grunted as he followed through with the orders. He jumped to the left of Rattata and caught the little rat Pokemon in the stomach with his vines. The rat Pokemon was caught winded and then sent smashing into a wall. Bulbasaur then quickly turned and ran at Ekans, delivering a successful tackle.

* * *

Ryo growled as he jumped up. Jason mirrored him. It seemed he had also let out his Charmander and also a Rattata.

'What are you doing here you lousy squirt?' Jason sneered.

'I could ask the same of you!' Ryo growled. Charmander and Squirtle glared at each other while the Rattata and Pidgey blinked and nodded to each other.

'Heh…I challenge you to another battle!'

'Fine! Challenge accepted!'

'Go Rattata!'

'Go Pidgey!'

'Pidgey use Sand Attack!'

'Rattata! Dodge it and Tackle!' Rattata dodged most of it, but still some specks got in her eyes. Her eyes watered and she still delivered a half-successful Tackle. Pidgey grunted and flew upwards. Rattata wiped her eyes.

'Pidgey use Gust!'

'Rattata! Growl!' Rattata growled cutely. Pidgey let out a smile but then blinked and returned to using his Gust, but with lessened force. He flapped his wings hard and delivered the Gust attack. Rattata was knocked from her feet but definitely not out. She merely growled and then launched a Tackle ad he relaxed, per orders from Jason.

Ryo winced as he saw the Rattata pound into Pidgey. He knew Pidgey wouldn't last long, but he was putting up a good fight.

'Come on Pidgey! Use a Tackle!' Pidgey attempted to, but Rattata sidestepped him and then scratched him. Fainted. Damn. But Rattata was very wobbly. One full-body Tackle could to the trick.

'Well done Pidgey, return! Go Squirtle!'

Squirtle cheered and ran in.

'Use Tackle!'

Rattata was out for the count.

* * *

'Think you're so smart, sissy!? Ekans, use Wrap on Bulbasaur and suffocate it!'

'Bulbasaur! Avoid it and Vine Whip Ekans in the face!' Bulbasaur nodded and just avoided the Pokemon; he then pulled out his vines and swirled around, slapping them into Ekans face. The Ekans cried out in pain.

'Now Tackle!'

'Rattata!'

Ariah gasped as the rat Pokemon latched onto Bulbasaur's bulb. Ekans recovered and wrapped around Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur cried out in pain and struggled to throw off both of the Pokemon.

'(Ergghh…gerroffme…)' Bulbasaur groaned, trying to pull a leg free. The Ekans tightened around him.

'Bulbasaur! Try to get your vines around Rattata and throw it off!' Bulbasaur tried but failed; now weakening from lack of oxygen.

'Oh no!' She couldn't pull Mew into this fight. Not only would it expose her, Mew was still just a baby…she could hardly go in herself either…humans didn't tackle with Pokemon and expect to win…

'This is what you get from trying to fight with us, you little bitch!' Rick laughed. Ariah's eyes darkened.

'Pidgeeeeeeeey!!'

She blinked and then looked up. Phillip grunted…before he was shunted aside by a strong Gust attack.

The Pidgey swirled around before landing on Ariah's shoulder. Ariah looked at it and then saw the scar on its leg. It was the Pidgey they rescued in the alleyway!

'Wow…'

'(I decided to look for you and say thanks, Nurse Joy gave me a description…I'll help you fight!)' Ariah stared at the Pidgey speechless, then smiled and nodded.

'Go Pidgey! Use Gust and blow off Rattata!'

Pidgey flew forward and flapped her wings had. The Gust threw off Rattata and sent it flying into the ground. It groaned and struggled to get back to its feet.

'Now Tackle Ekans from the side and try to free Bulbasaur!'

Pidgey nodded and swerved in to meet Ekans, delivering a powerful Tackle into Ekans side. The Ekans yelped and its muscles relaxed around Bulbasaur, who managed to break free and return to Ariah, shaking his head.

'Yes! Pidgey! Use Gust on Ekans!'

Pidgey squawked in acknowledgment and proceeded with her attack, dodging the fangs of Ekans. Ariah kneeled down and looked at Bulbasaur in concern.

'Are you all right…?'

Bulbasaur gulped and nodded.

'(I'll be fine.)' He looked up at her in determination. She nodded.

'Bulbasaur! Use Tackle on Rattata while it's still weak!' Bulbasaur grunted and ran as fast as he could, smashing into Rattata. Needless to say, it fainted.

'All right! Pidgey! Use Tackle on Ekans! Keep out of the way of its fangs!' Pidgey nodded and then dived into Ekans. The Ekans grunted and then fell back shaking its head. It was very weak now. Before she could call for another command. A flash of green pounded into Ekans and it fainted. Bulbasaur had tackled it.

'(Serves you right you stupid snake…)' Bulbasaur grunted.

Rick snarled and Phillip glared.

'Y-you…bitch! You won now but you won't win next time! We were going easy on you anyway!' They returned their Pokemon and then stalked off, fuming.

Pidgey made a raspberry noise after them and then stood in front of Ariah. Bulbasaur wobbled over to Ariah's feet and collapsed.

'(Good fight Pidgey…)' he muttered before fainting.

There was a pause before Ariah quietly returned Bulbasaur to his pokeball. She knew he wouldn't appreciate it but she didn't fancy carrying him to the Centre. She then kneeled in front of Pidgey.

'Thank you so much Pidgey. You really helped.' She smiled at her.

'(It was the least I could do…you did save me after all!)'

Ariah blushed and smiled at Pidgey. Pidgey hopped forward and locked eyes with her.

'May I be your Pokemon?'

Ariah blinked and thought for a moment. Then she nodded.

'Of course!'

'And one more thing…could I have a name…?' Pidgey's eyes were almost pleading.

'Umm…sure…what would you like…?'

'I don't know…' Ariah thought for a bit more…

'How about…Air Queen?' Pidgey squawked happily and then jumped onto her shoulder and nipped her ear.

'Yes! Thank you!' Ariah laughed and then tapped a pokeball to Pidgey. She was sucked in. Ariah stood there for a moment and then sighed. It seemed she's have to make another trip to the Centre.

* * *

Ryo growled. He was expecting to have taken down Jason's Charmander in one easy water Gun but he had obviously trained it well. This beast was having none of it. It had to grudgingly admit that Jason was giving him a good run for his money…but he wouldn't give up!

'Come on Squirt! Dodge that Tackle and one more water Gun! I know you can do it!' Squirtle grunted and just barely dodged Charmander's tackled. He sucked in a breath and then released a Water Gun on Charmander's head. The Charmander winced in pain and struggled to get up…

'Now Squirt! Use Tackle!'

Bam!

Charmander fainted!

Though it seemed Squirtle was close on his heels…

'Well done Squirt.' Ryo gave a shaky smile and returned Squirt to his pokeball.

Jason remained silent for a moment, having already returned his Pokemon. They remained silent for a while before Ryo burst out.

'That was a good match! Your Charmander gave me and Squirt a run for our money…' he gave a shaky laugh as Jason's eyes narrowed. After a while, Jason shrugged.

'Not bad yourself…you're Pidgey was fairly good.'

Ryo nodded and then looked around. Jason turned to leave and then paused.

'Make sure you look out for your tag-along.' With that he stalked off.

Ryo blinked and gaped after him…was that…concern?


	4. Chapter 4: On the Road

'(hello)' -Pokemon the characters can understand speak in this

'hello' -normal speek

_'(hello)'_ -mindspeak

* * *

**Chapter 4: On the Road**

Jay giggled as she watched the group walk along the road from her hiding place in the bushes. She had heard from the two Rocket trainees' that the girl's Bulbasaur was a hefty fighter and the boy's Squirtle was pretty tough too. Actually she had heard that all three of the new trainers from Pallet Town were pretty good. A Charmander that could stand up to 5 Water Guns…

But then again, they had been fighting losers. Not her or Jack.

Persian yawned and stretched her claws. Jay had to agree; this was boring. Jack grunted as he looked around in the cans of food in their supplies. He then pulled out something.

'Lemons!'

'So Ariah, did you stock up on supplies?' Ryo piped up, turning his head slightly.

'Yup,' she answered, checking her bag. She quietly gave Mew a little scratch behind her ear and then smiled.

'Rattata!' A little rat Pokemon jumped out onto the road and then snarled when it saw Ryo.

'All right! Go Squirt!'

'(About time!)'

'Squirt! Use Tackle!'

Squirtle lunged at the rat Pokemon who dodged him and then attacked with its own Tackle. Ryo didn't even blink.

'Water Gun!'

Squirtle nodded and released a stream of water from his mouth. The rat Pokemon squeaked and tried to shake the water from its fur.

'Another Tackle!'

Squirtle pummelled into the rat Pokemon. It struggled to get up.

'All right! Pokeball go!

1…

2…

3…

Ping!

Squirtle and Ryo cheered. He ran to get his pokeball and then released the rat Pokemon.

'Hi! I'm Ryo and this is Squirt, who you were fighting, are you a boy or girl?'

Rattata yawned and then replied, '(boy…nice to meet you too…)' Ryo nodded and fished out a potion from his bag handing it to the rat Pokemon. The Pokemon gulped it down and then returned to its pokeball.

'Awesome! I say we stop for a while, have some lunch.'

Ariah nodded. Together they set out the picnic cloth and laid their things on it, and then they released their Pokemon.

'Hey! I didn't know you caught a Pidgey!' He looked over to inspect the bird Pokemon and noticed the scar.

'It's a long story…her name is Air Queen by the way…' Ariah muttered. Ryo's Pidgey blushed at the other and puffed out his feathers.

'Ok…so I have mum's recipe's…but…'

'How did I guess? You don't know how to make them? Hand it over.' Ryo sheepishly handed over the recipes to Ariah, who set about making the food.

Mew popped her head out of the bag and then floated over to her. Rattata and Air Queen jumped and then gaped at her.

Bulbasaur rolled his eyes.

'This little girl here is another long story. Don't ask.' The two nodded and relaxed keeping an eye on the Legendary.

'Food's ready!' Ariah announced. She dished out the different food and watched the Pokemon expectantly.

They tried theirs. Bulbasaur beamed and proceeded to polish his plate. Squirtle mirrored Bulbasaur. Air Queen and Pidgey squawked happily and Rattata didn't even make a sound, he was too busy eating. Ryo smiled.

'I guess they like their food…'

Ariah was quietly feeding Mew the poke kibble she had made for her. Mew seemed generally pleased with it and happy being cradled in her arms and being fed like a baby.

He looked up. A lot of things had happened since leaving Pallet Town…he was proud of Squirtle who he was quite sure was close to evolving, his Pidgey and Rattata…he just needed to train them some more. He had yet to see Ariah in battle. He wondered what she had been doing while he was preoccupied with Jason. And Jason…he had always thought him a simple-minded bully who just wanted to make life miserable but…all he could say was that he was starting to see another side of him…Oak had told him years ago that Pokemon could really change a person…maybe he was right…

He looked down at the sandwiches Ariah had prepared for them and tucked into the meal. He was really enjoying this journey.

* * *

Lucinda peered around the tree's, spying on the two trainers there. They were definitely trainers. One of them had a Squirtle and the other had a Bulbasaur. One of the trainers was a boy, with short, unruly hair that stuck up in all directions and was a medium brown. He had lightly tanned skin and he seemed fairly lanky. He was wearing a red jacket with blue pants and a red cap. From what she had seen, he also had soft maroon eyes. The girl also had brown hair down to her shoulders with two bangs framing her face. She was pale in contrast to the boy, much shorter and pretty slim. She was wearing a white tank top with a white summer cap and blue pants. Around her neck was a red gem that glinted in the sunlight. She looked like she was cradling something…but oh well… 

She smiled; this was going to be a cool fight.

Stepping out of the shade she strode down the path and then stopped a few feet from them. The boy looked up.

'You're Pokemon Trainers right?' She locked eyes with the boy, who smiled eagerly and jumped up.

'Yup!'

'I challenge you to a Pokemon battle! Three-on-three!'

'Accepted!'

* * *

Ryo nodded to his Pokemon who readied themselves.

'Go Tania!' She called, throwing the pokeball. Out popped a female Pidgey. Air Queen didn't look that pleased…

'Go Rattata!' Rattata jumped forward eagerly.

'Gust!'

'Dodge and Tackle!'

Tania flapped hard, Rattata struggled to avoid the attack, buffeted slightly but he still managed to throw in a Tackle. Tania squawked and glared at Rattata, flying upwards.

'Humph! Use Sand attack!'

'Rattata! Jumped upwards and bite it!' Rattata nodded and sidestepped the spray of sand, while Tania was still close to the ground he bit one of her wings hard. She squawked angrily.

'Grrr…Tackle that rat!' Pidgey turned around and pummelled into Rattata. Rattata snarled.

'Now Gust while it's still winded!'

Pidgey used the attack and Rattata was thrown into a tree, fainted.

Ryo looked grim but still ready to fight.

'Good job Rattata! Return!'

'Return Tania!'

He looked at the girl and locked eyes. They chose their Pokemon at the same time.

'Go Candy!' A Metapod.

'Go Pidgey!'

She winced.

'Pidgey use Gust!'

'Candy! Harden!' The Metapod hardened her shell, minimalising Pidgey's attack. Pidgey growled in frustration and flew upwards again.

'Use Tackle!'

'Harden and String-shot!'

Pidgey dived into Tackle the Metapod but the cocoon Pokemon shot out a string of sticky substance that wrapped around Pidgey. Pidgey squawked and struggled to get free.

'Come on Pidgey! Break free and Gust!'

Pidgey struggled harder and then suddenly snapped apart the threads. He swooped up and delivered a powerful Gust at Candy. Candy fainted.

Now they were equal.

'Go Squirt!'

'Go Pippa!'

Squirtle jumped forward as a Clefairy was released.

'Pip pi pippa!' Clefairy said happily, jumping around on the spot.

'Heh…Squirtle use Water Gun!'

'Clefairy use Pound!'

Clefairy winced as the water landed on her fur but she jumped through it and delivered a stinging Pound to Squirtle's face.

'Use Bubble and then Tackle!'

'Pippa! Sing!'

Ryo winced. But just as Clefairy opened her mouth to deliver a song, a stream of bubbles landed in her face and then Squirtle pummelled into her. She gave a cry and landed on the ground, struggling to get up.

'Oh no!' The girl cried.

'One more Water Gun!' A lump of water landed into Pippa and she was out for the count.

'Yes! Well done Squirtle!'

The girl looked downcast and returned her Clefairy. Then she walked over to Ryo.

'That was a good match! What's your name?'

'Thanks and it's Ryo. Ryo Kubota, you?'

'Lucinda Herschel, a soon to be Pokemon Master!' She smirked at Ryo. Then she looked him up and down.

'Where are you heading to?'

'Pewter City, you?'

'Same! Since you're so powerful I'll travel with you!' She grabbed onto Ryo's arm and giggled. Then she stuck out her tongue at Ariah, who rolled her eyes

* * *

Ariah gave a little groan. Boy could this girl talk…

'So anyway! Me and mum went to the beach…'

Bulbasaur looked up at Ariah and gave a pained expression.

'(Do all humans talk this much?)'

Ariah sweat-dropped and laughed shakily. 'A lot do…'

'(Erg…this sucks…)'

Ariah smiled and carried on walking. Bulbasaur spoke up after a while.

'(Let's talk…)'

'Huh?'

'(Well, I don't really know much about you, we should get to know each other better…)'

'Oh…ok…'

'What would you like to know?' Bulbasaur thought for a moment.

'(Why were you in an Orphanage…apparently that's a place where kids go with no parents…)' Ariah remained silent for a while, Bulbasaur merely waited.

'I don't really know the full story…I can remember my brother telling me that mum…died and father left…' she trailed off, Bulbasaur furrowed his brow.

'(Brother? I didn't know you had a bother.)'

She shrugged. 'He left when I was 6…He was 11 at the time. He said he had to go to become a Pokemon Master and look for dad on the way…that's what I remember him saying…he said he'd keep in touch but…' She trailed off again, lost in her own thoughts.

Bulbasaur remained quiet for a while.

'(Is that why you don't want to become a Pokemon Master, because he left you?)'

She stopped and then shrugged, brightening up.

'I guess!' She laughed uneasily. Bulbasaur blinked, unsure whether he had missed anything.

'(Ok…)'

'Actually, he specifically told me to not get involved with Pokemon, that they were just trouble and that I should get a nice quiet job in accountancy or something.'

Bulbasaur stopped.

Then he burst into laughter.

'(Accountancy!? Bwahahahahahah!!!)' Ariah smiled and then began to laugh along with him.

'_(Mama?)'_ Ariah jumped before looking down at her backpack. Mew hadn't popped her head out…

Bulbasaur looked up.

'(What's wrong?)'

'Mew…?' She asked quietly.

'_(Mama! I'm speaking to you telepathically!)'_ She blinked…wow…

'Can I speak to you telepathically too?'

'_(Think something in your mind.)'_

'Ok…(hello?)'

'_(Mama! I can hear you! Yay!)'_

She smiled. Bulbasaur still looked non-plussed. Ariah spared a glance at Lucinda, who was still chatting away to a bemused Ryo and then pointed to her head and then shifted her eyes to the backpack. Bulbasaur quickly got the message and nodded.

'_(Wow…when did you learn that Mew?)'_

'_(Just now! I wanted to speak to mama but I knew there was another human who didn't know so I thought it'd be helpful! I want to talk to mama too!)'_

Ariah laughed under her breath.

'_(That's wonderful Mew!)'_

'_(Yay…Mama?)'_

'_(Hmm?)'_

'_(Can I have a name like Air Queen has?)'_

'_(You want a name?)'_

'_(Yes!)_

'_(Umm…what about Shine?)'_

'_(Yay! I like it!)'_

'_(Ok then…)'_

'_(Thank you mama! I'm going to go to sleep now…)'_ Ariah could gently feel the connection closing and then she smiled quietly. She looked down at Bulbasaur, who had been watching her steadily as they walked.

'Her name is Shine now…' Ariah whispered. Bulbasaur smiled and quickly nodded, before returning his attention to the road.

'Talking of names…can I have one?'

'I don't know what to name you…'

'Esparto.'

'You want to be named Esparto?'

'Yup!'

'Ok then…'

Esparto looked up at her and laughed

* * *

'Hey! Look! Viridian Forest up ahead!' Lucinda exclaimed happily.

Ryo focused his eyes, having daydreamed most of the way and smiled happily. Squirtle shook his head and looked up.

'(Finally, he muttered under his breath)', Bulbasaur walked up beside Squirtle and eyed the forest.

'I'm going to try to catch a Caterpie and a Pikachu!' Ryo announced happily.

'That'll be so cool! Make sure it's a male Caterpie' Lucinda voiced, still latched onto Ryo's arm. Ariah merely rolled her eyes at the little 11 year-old, blonde girl. She was no taller than her, with red rosy cheeks and bright blue eyes. Lucinda wore a white skirt with long white socks and black shoes. Over that she had a yellow summer top and a white jacket. Ariah didn't like her much, she reminded her of the girls in her class…

'Let's go in then!' Ryo called, striding forward. Lucinda giggled and followed, while Squirtle merely glared at her and the rest followed

* * *

Jay smirked evilly as the group of brats entered the forest. She had short, clipped blue hair and large red earrings. She also had purple eyes, like her brother Jack. Jack had darker blue hair and was much taller than her. Her Persian yawned and flexed it's paws, waiting.

'Aww…sis…I'm bored! Can we just steal their Pokemon already and deliver them to boss?'

'Wait…soon we will…hahahahah!!!'

'Your laugh sucks Jay.'

* * *

'Hey! A Caterpie! Go Pidgey!'

'Pidgey!' Ryo smiled.

'Pidgey! Use Gust!'

The Caterpie was knocked into a tree and looked ready to collapse.

'All right! Pokeball'-

'To protect the world from devastation!'

A blue haired girl stepped out of the bushes.

'To unite all people within our nation!

Another blue haired man stepped out.

'To denounce the evils of true and love!'

'To extend our reach to the stars above!'

'Jay!'

'Jack!'

'Team Rocket circling the solar system day and night!'

'Surrender now or prepare to fight!'

'Persian!'

Everyone blinked.

Finally Ryo stepped forward.

'Who the hell are you?'

Jay and Jack sweat-dropped. Jay recovered.

'That doesn't matter! All that matters is that we want your Pokemon!'

'And to do that I devised a cunning plan!' Jack laughed evilly. Jay blinked.

'You did?'

'Go Electrode!'

''Trode!'

'Oh my God Jack…you are not'-

BOOM!

Everyone went flying everywhere.

* * *

Another long chapter, and finally! We have some more moronic Team Rocket memebers xD As usual PLEASE REVIEW! (puppy dog eyes)

**Bashima:** (gives a free cookie)


	5. Chapter 5: Viridian Forest

I'm so sorry to leave all you hanging like this...bad author! bad author! ;w; But do not fear! Among the art coursework and intense exam revision, it is Easter holidays - so I shall at least provide you with some more chapters!

But enough of that! Onto the story!

"(hello)" - Pokemon the characters can understand speak

"hello" - normal speak

_"(hello)"_ - mind speak

* * *

**Chapter 5: Viridian Forest**

Viridian Forest was well known for its maze like paths, the closely condensed trees and the darkness of the ground level. Bug Pokemon were the main creatures that lived in this area, with the occasional electric mouse…it was usually very quiet…

"Ow…" A groan floated up to the canopy of the foliage up above. There were a few more groans.

"Erg…Squirt, you all right?"

"(Never been better…)" muttered the sarcastic Pokemon. Ryo, oblivious to this, nodded and got up unsteadily. He was quite understandably shaken from being blown away by an exploding Electrode. That certainly had never happened to him before. He checked himself for any injuries; just a few cuts and bruises surprisingly, though his leg hurt like hell…

He checked his belt for his pokeballs; all there…and now…

"Pie!"

"Ow!" He fell down again from the impacting force of having a Caterpie land on your head from a high speed.

"Pie…cater…cater…pie…" groaned the little worm Pokemon.

Ryo shook his head and lifted up the creature.

"I guess I can catch you now…" He tapped a pokeball to the Caterpie's head and the creature was sucked in.

"(Well that was easy…)" Squirtle muttered, blinking up at the dotted sunlight that squeezed through the foliage above.

"I guess we entered Viridian Forest with quite a bang," joked Ryo, before looking around.

"Lucinda?"

Squirtle's eyes bugged.

"(No! Ryo don't call her! If we just conveniently forget-)"

"Ryo-sama!? Is that you? Help!!" Ryo shrugged at Squirtle before he headed off into the direction of the sound…or screeching…

Squirtle groaned and followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, Ariah stood up, blinking, and brushed herself down. Esparto popped his head out of a pile of leaves and moaned.

"(What the hell…?)"

"Well that was fun, being blown right to the other side of the forest…not something I'd want to repeat though…" Ariah muttered sarcastically.

"(Tell me about it)" Esparto muttered with a sour face.

"(Mama?)" Shine came floating out behind a tree, blinking.

"Shine, are you all right?" Cerulean blue eyes started to fill up with tears.

"(I'm scared mama!)" She zoomed into Ariah's chest, nearly knocking her over and bawled.

Esparto grinned shakily and patted Shine's head with his vines.

"Shh…Shine…it's all right, we're here now…"

"(Yeah! Anyone tries anything funny I'll whip them into the ninth level of hell!)" Esparto exclaimed proudly. Anyone would think he was enjoying his role as father.

Shine calmed down after a while and looked around. Her eyes blinked and then she smiled as the little streams of light above played across a leaf like sparkling magic.

"(Where are we?)"

"In Viridian Forest…I think…"

"(Ok…)" She floated away from Ariah's arms and looked around.

"(Can I stay outside of the bag?)" Her large blue eyes stared into Ariah's eyes; Ariah sighed and gave a small smile.

"Sure, as long as you do that invisibility trick, but don't tire yourself out, Ok…"

"(Yay!)" Shine exclaimed before she looped through the air and finally landed on Esparto's bulb.

"I might as well let out Air Queen…" The Pokeball opened and Air Queen yawned, flapping her wings. She looked around, noticing the group and then rested on Ariah's shoulder, keeping a watchful eye on the playful Shine.

"Let's find the others…" Ariah said after a while and she headed off down the path in front of them, her Pokemon following behind.

* * *

"You fool Jack!"

"I thought it would work!"

"What have I told you about making plans? Leave them to me! Sheesh! Now we're lost…"

Persian sweat-dropped.

"Trode…"

* * *

The sun flickered through the trees, dancing and jumping from leaf to leaf. Caterpie's and Weedle's scuttled among branches and up tree trunks. Pidgey's and Spearow squawked occasionally, adding to the quiet cacophony of noises in Viridian Forest.

Shine flicked between the trees happily, Air Queen flying beside her cautiously, lest she fly head-on into the closely packed forest. It was very quiet in the group. Esparto was watching around him, feeling strangely anxious. Ariah seemed to be anxious about something too.

"(You ok Ariah?)"

"Do you think I should send out Air Queen to look for the others?"

There was a moment's pause.

"(Nah.)" Ariah blinked down at the smirking Bulbasaur beside her.

"You're impossible…" She did feel like wandering around for a little while, though...it was peaceful...

Air Queen and Shine zoomed towards them, each landing on one of Ariah's shoulders.

"(We found a human nest ahead!)" Ariah blinked, having a very large and weird nest appearing in her mind before she realised they were referring to a house…or possibly a hut, being in a forest and all…

"It's called a house, guys…"

"(Oh! Really? They're rather ugly things…)"Air Queen responded, continuing to talk about the ugliness and impracticality of human houses in comparison to nests as she led them in the direction of the hut.

* * *

"This sucks." Lucinda announced after another hour of walking. Ryo remained stoically silent while Squirtle rolled his eyes. Viridian Forest was a peaceful place but after walking it in for such a long time the un-changing scenery became a bit monotonous. Unfortunately, Ryo couldn't talk to Lucinda…that could possibly damage his health and Squirtle was in a strop.

"(I'm bored.)" Squirtle whined.

"Squirtle…cheer up, eh? Life isn't that bad…I could get Rattata or Pidgey out for you to talk…"

"(Meh…hey! Berries!)" Squirtle ambled over to them. Just as he was about to reach out for them-

ZAP!

Pidgey's zoomed upwards.

There was a scuttling, as all hell broke loose.

"Eek! What was that!?" Lucinda squealed. Ryo jumped up and rushed over to Squirtle who looked severely burnt.

"(What the hell!?)" Squirtle jumped up, looking angry.

"Pika!" The Pikachu sneered at Squirtle, before it grabbed the berries and rushed off.

"(Hey! Grrr…I'll show that little rat!)" Squirtle rushed off angrily. Ryo and Lucinda groaned and rushed off after him.

* * *

The hut was small, as expected of huts. It was made from wood, with a small balcony at the front where sat a weathered and aged rocking chair. The windows were thin glass and the roof was made from enforced straw. It was rather quaint, but Ariah wandered why it was so far into the Viridian Forest where it could get quite desolate. There was a vine growing up the side of the house, which Ariah realised was actually a Bellsprout. Bellsprout? What on earth was a Bellsprout doing all the way in Viridian Forest? Then she noticed the little pots lining the balcony. Esparto walked over cautiously sniffing them, before suddenly, a blue round thing popped out.

"Oddish!" Esparto jumped back and blinked at the little Pokemon.

"(What's your problem!?)" Ariah smiled slightly.

"Esparto…clam down…"

"(Humph!)"

"Ah…hello!" Came a cheery old voice from behind them. Ariah jumped and twirled around.

The women before her looked slightly hunched, with a wrinkled but large and full face. Her eyes were crinkled with joy and there were definite laugh lines around her mouth. She had a large hooked noise, with curly, thick white hair. Beside her stood a loyal Ivysaur that looked also quite old. She was wearing a light blue frock with white lacing and a yellow straw hat. She beamed at them and her dull grey eyes twinkled.

Air Queen landed on Ariah's shoulder while Shine quietly hid away in the pack. Meanwhile, Esparto blushed.

Ariah blinked and then paled.

"Oh! I'm sorry! We were intruding on your property! We'll get off"-

"Oh dear, no need to worry!" She moved closer getting a good look at Ariah, a flash of recognition shining in her eyes, before she beamed at her and put an elderly hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you calm down and come inside, from the looks of things, you must be hungry…" Ariah blushed as her stomach agreed.

"Thank you…my name is Ariah…err…"

"Melanie. You can call me Melanie." Melanie smiled at them and motioned them inside.

The inside of the hut was just as quaint at the outside. All the furniture was wooden, with a comfy-looking bed tucked away in one corner, a wardrobe and desk. In the other corner were basic kitchen appliances, with a sink and stove, complete with a small dining table. There were three doors in the hut: the front door, another door next to the 'bedroom' possibly leading to a bathroom and another door leading outside.

Melanie pottered beside the worktop in the 'kitchen' area and set a kettle on. Ivysaur smiled and pulled out a tray, stacking a few biscuits onto it using her vines. It seemed that the Ivysaur was quite used to doing very human chores. Not a clumsy misplacement of a vine in sight. Esparto's eyes were trained in the Ivysaur and Ariah realised after a while that Ivysaur was actually female. Ahh…that explains it…

After a while, the kettle began to whistle and Melanie began serving it out. She handed a cup to Ariah, and set two plates on the ground for Ivysaur and Esparto.

Ariah smiled gratefully and took a biscuit, spooning two sugar lumps into the tea. Air Queen nibbled on a bar of oats.

"So what brings a lovely girl like you into the middle of Viridian forest?" Melanie began, enjoying the warm tea.

Ivysaur nodded, "(Travellers stay to the main route…)"

Ariah sweat-dropped.

"It's a long story…let's just say, Team Rocket and an Electrode blasted us off here…"

Melanie nodded wearily, "Team Rocket again…"

Ariah blinked. Did this old lady know about Team Rocket?

"Oh! My memory, honestly, what's your surname dear?"

"Reifield…"

Melanie remained silent for a while, deep in thought.

"(Are you Kai Reifield's little sister?)" Ivysaur asked bluntly.

Silence descended on the table. Ariah stared at Ivysaur in shock.

"How did you know my brother's name…?"

Melanie smiled.

"Many years ago, he visited here on his way to Viridian city…he seemed like a very troubled boy, but very mature…"

Ariah leaned forward eagerly.

"Do you know where he is now? How is he? What's he doing now? " Like opening a dam, the questions flooded forward, even more questions flooding her mind. Kai! He had passed through here…her lost brother; maybe they knew something about him! Maybe he wasn't really gone…! Hope filled her.

Esparto stared at her, Air Queen with a questioning look. He thought about what he knew of her brother…he had left to become a Pokemon Master when she was 6, considering she was 15 now, he had been missing for 9 years…? Considering it now, it really was quite something! Maybe that's why she didn't like to talk about it, lost hope…but why had he suddenly decided to leave?

He frowned…

She never really mentioned him before until now…he thought further, she never really explained what happened to her father, wait! He didn't even know how long she had been at the orphanage. He groaned…too many questions…

Melanie smiled sadly.

"I don't know…"

Ariah looked like someone had flung a ball into her throat and she sat back down on her chair with a thump.

"I'm sorry, I'm being quite rude…"

Ivysaur stared at her.

"(I do not think he is dead.)"

Air Queen choked on her bar whilst Esparto gaped at Ivysaur.

Unfazed, Ivysaur continued, "(When we met him he was very spirited and determined. I do not think something like Death could deter him from whatever mission he was on.)"

They all stared at her.

* * *

Ryo groaned. Lucinda, he and Squirtle were storming through the forest at an alarming pace…or more like, he was chasing after Squirtle who was chasing after a cheeky Pikachu whilst he dragged Lucinda along in a wild goose chase.

Squirtle skidded to a halt and Ryo nearly tripped over. Lucinda ran head forward into his back and he momentarily lost wind.

Squirtle ignored the two trainers in favour of glaring at Pikachu.

First some stupid Team Rocket blasts them off into the middle of nowhere, and then they had that stupid tag-along Lucinda and now this! Some stupid electric rat messing with him… Squirtle despised electric Pokemon – especially Pikachu…

"S-Squirtle…calm down…" Ryo groaned between gasps for air.

Pikachu looked around to find he was cornered inside a clump of trees and rocks.

"(Bring it on – Turtle!)" He smirked.

"(I'll make you wish you were never born…)" fumed Squirtle.

Lucinda caught her breath and looked at them in excitement.

"Ryo – they're battling!"

Ryo looked up. "Eh!? I didn't order Squirtle to!"

Pikachu leered.

"(Let's see how good a submissive servant like you is against a true Pokemon)"

There wasn't even time for Pikachu to get into position before a barrelling blue mass came at him. He squeaked and felt himself thrown roughly into a tree. Pikachu lost breath and groaned before a tail came cracking across his head. He seethed and sent a powerful electrical bolt at the water Pokemon. Squirtle felt the electricity surge up his legs before he jumped away. He hissed in pain from the burns but quickly recovered, sending a crack of sound from his tail that reverberated across the trees. Pikachu scowled and positioned himself for a head butt. Squirtle hastily got onto his legs.

Pikachu charged at him. Squirtle didn't even bother to stand inside, instead feeling the full force of Pikachu's body barrel into his stomach. He didn't think about catching his breath, instead, grasping either side of Pikachu's head with his paws and sending him flying into a nearby tree. Pikachu squeaked and groaned, before sending a stream of electricity through his tail. Squirtle jumped away but knocked his head on a tree root and snarled. Pikachu fell from the tree trunk and groaned.

The two Pokemon struggled to get back onto their feet, each gasping for air. The battle was short, but very exhausting.

Pikachu charged up his cheeks for one last electric shock. Squirtle pulled in all his breath for a powerful water blast.

They released their attacks.

They gasped.

Ryo lunged between them.

Lucinda screamed.

* * *

Not only have I left you with two cliff-hanger's in a row - I've also left you on cliff-hangers for both of their stories! :D Don't you love me?

Review and you get a free Buneary doll + a cookie! What a great deal!

* * *


End file.
